


Pour un Simple Regard

by AudeTK



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vous connaissez la souffrance ? Moi oui. Je la vie chaque jour, au quotidien.<br/>Ma douleur s'appelle Tom, et elle causera ma perte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour un Simple Regard

Je te regarde, tu es là, souriant avec tes amis. Tes sourires si sincères, que tu ne m'adresse jamais, collé sur le visage.

ELLE arrive...

ELLE met ces mains sur tes yeux en te chuchotant quelques mots à l'oreille.  
Tes lèvres bouges, ELLE rit en enlevant ses mains, tu l'embrasses et la prends dans tes bras.  
Comme j'aimerais être à sa place.

Tu plaisante avec Ugo tandis qu'Antoine lance votre jeu favori : Tripoté l'autre.  
ELLE lève les yeux au ciel et rigole tandis que tu essaye d'évité une main trop proche.  
Guillaume à gagné, je me sens bouillir en voyant sa main se posé sur ton magnifique postérieur.

Je les jalouse, ces garçons qui peuvent te touché sans que sa paraisse suspect, et toutes ses filles qui peuvent baver sur ton corps finement musclé si séduisant, et sur ta peau halé sans que l'on le leur reproche, tous ces gens qui ont le privilège de déjeuner avec toi à la cantine, ta table est connu de tous, c'est la plus réputé, l'avant dernière table, coté gauche par rapport a l'allée. Je me place toujours à la table du milieu, côté gauche, quand on mange à la même heure. Point de vue stratégique, je peux t'observé ainsi pendant tous le repas, que tu sois de face, tes yeux brûlant a l'acide tout ce que tu regarde. De profil, m'amusant à apprendre les contours de ton visage par cœur pour que je puisse les redessiné les yeux fermé, même si c'est déjà le cas. Et même de dos, quand tu es de dos je fonds littéralement sur se petit morceau de nuque apparente, je ne mange plus, je ne parle plus, je ne bouges plus, la seule idée que j'ai en tête à ce moment là, c'est me lever, embrasser tendrement ce bout de peau puis te murmurer un doux « Je t'aime » à l'oreille.

Mais celle que je hais par dessus tout, c'est ELLE.

ELLE a qui tu souris amoureusement, ELLE que tu regardes avec le même regard que celui avec lequel je te regarde, ELLE que tu enlace avec douceur chaque matin, ELLE que tu embrasse avec passion, une fois l'heure de vous quitter.

Moi tu ne sais même pas que j'existe.

Même en étant dans ta classe l'année dernière, en te donnant les leçons et devoirs quand tu étais absent, même en te donnant quelques réponses en Histoire, tu ne m'a jamais adressé la parole et tes yeux ne se sont jamais posé sur moi, pourtant je ne passe pas inaperçu avec mon look excentrique.

Comme j'aimerais croiser ton regard, ne serais-ce qu'une fois...

Ta beauté et ta perfection me force à épier le moindre de tes gestes.  
Tous les matins je me lève, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, je pense avec envie au moment ou je te verrais dans les rangs à la sonnerie. Je choisis minutieusement mes habits espérant un regard de ta part, même si je sais que comme d'habitude, tu ne me remarqueras même pas.

Tous les jours, quand j'arrive, j'ai droit à un « Salut Bill » moqueur d'Antoine.  
Je rougis en bafouillant un bref « lu' » intelligible, les autres me font un signe de tête, je ne suis pas leur pote mais dire bonjour n'a jamais tué personne. Toi en revanche, je me demande si tu m'as même ne serais qu'aperçu.

Je suis amoureux de toi. Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde sauf toi.

Tu ne réagis jamais à mes piètres tentatives pour attirer ton attention et je suis là, à t'observer, une fois de plus.

Mais quelque chose à changer, aujourd'hui, mes yeux sont emplis de larmes.

Je n'en peux plus, sa me fait mal de te voir comme ça, tout les jours sans la moindre reconnaissance, comme si je n'existais pas. Mais ton absence est pire, quand je ne vois pas ne serais qu'un morceau de ton T-shirt, je me sens mal, je déprime pendant les vacances.

J'ai donc décidé de t'oublier, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais j'ai compris que tu étais indissociable à ma vie à présent, depuis ce fameux jour, ou j'ai croisé ta route, un certain Mars 2008...

Je te vois de loin, et surtout de haut, le bahut fait trois étages.

Je pleure en silence, aucun sanglots, pas un tressautement d'épaules, justes mes larmes qui coulent, emportant mon maquillage.

Je reste en suspens, au dessus du vide.

Juste un murmure.

« Je t'aime Tom ».

Et comme si le vent t'avait chuchoté ses quelques mots à l'oreille, tu lève la tête et ton regard se plonge dans le mien.

Ce sera, mon dernier souvenir...

 

FIN


End file.
